


Adam

by jafersandoval



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Adam es un gatito, Louis no ama realmente a los animales, M/M, familia homoparental/human-animal, larry stylinson - Freeform, pero Adam es su excepción, por el contrario de Harry, que lo odia, uhh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jafersandoval/pseuds/jafersandoval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque cuando no puedes tener hijos, adoptas un gato. Al menos eso piensa Louis Tomlinson, un adulto normal, con un trabajo normal y una vida normal. ¿Por qué no seguir sólo siendo los dos? Se pregunta Harry, un adulto no tan normal, con demasiada imaginación y pareja de Louis desde hace quince años. Adam es un dulce gatito, según Louis. Adam es una bestia, según Harry. Adam será más que una simple mascota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta historia hace tiempo, luego la subí en mi blog, pero ahora que comenzaré a subir mis historias a AO3, traeré también a las antiguas.  
> Cualquier duda o consulta hacedla aquí en los comentarios o en mi [tumblr.](http://awallofcolors.tumblr.com)  
> P.D.: Amo a los perros, pero ver la foto de un gato bebé me causó ternura y escribí esto.

Quince años.

Quince años es mucho tiempo, ¿no? Quince años son los que algunos tardan en terminar la escuela. A los quince años te encuentras en plena adolescencia. Hay gente que pasa quince años en la cárcel. En quince años puedes estar con una o miles de personas. Quince años son más que diez años, más que cinco y más que tres.

Quince años es mucho tiempo.

Cuando llevas quince años con la misma persona, es mucho más que normal querer formalizar la relación en todos los ámbitos. Compartir casa, acordar a quien le toca cocinar tal y cual día, horarios del baño, panoramas juntos los fines de semana. Algunos se casan durante ese tiempo, otros se mantienen conviviendo. El caso de Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles es esto último. El matrimonio no entra en sus planes. Porque ellos están bien como están, ¿cierto? No hay motivos para cambiar la maravillosa relación que han llevado hasta el momento, ¿verdad?

Harry notaba extraño a Louis, últimamente. Eso era raro. El extraño de la relación solía ser él, no Tomlinson.

Hace días que Louis apenas hablaba. Se pasaba las tardes sentado junto a la ventana, tomando una taza de té que parecía nunca acabar su contenido, viendo la fría Inglaterra pasar uno de los inviernos más bajos en temperaturas de los últimos quince años. ¡Oh, la misma cantidad de años que llevaban juntos! Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras veía su portátil, sentado en la mesa de la cocina del departamento, recordando cómo se habían conocido. Era un invierno igual de frío que el que acontecía en esos momentos.

**

Louis Tomlinson. Lou o Tommo, para los amigos. Alegre, divertido y lindo. Podría incluso haber clasificado dentro de los chicos populares si no fuese por su timidez y porque la vida de ‘fama’ no eran lo suyo. Castaño de ojos azul-verdoso y piel bronceada. Sí, ese era Louis Tomlinson.

Harry Styles. Hazza o Styles, para los amigos. Alocado, creativo y bastante atractivo. Pese a lo último, nunca clasificaría en los chicos populares. ¿Por qué? Uno, por ser del grupo de artistas de la escuela. Dos, porque todo lo que tenía que ver con personas superficiales con mentalidades todas iguales le asqueaba. ¡Él era Harry Styles, maldita sea! Un artista, el presidente del club de artes y del de escritura. ¡Director general del Diario Escolar! Harry Styles no era un robot hipócrita.

Y llegó el día en que, pese a –quizá– toparse más de alguna vez en los pasillos de la escuela, se comenzaron a conocer.

Harry quería ser escritor, eso lo sabía cualquiera que lo conociese o lo observara durante menos de cinco minutos. Nunca estaba sin escribir en algún cuaderno o libreta las más descabelladas y maravillosas historias, a no ser que lo que tuviese en sus manos fuese un libro.

Harry amaba leer. Y como amaba leer y escribir, dijo:

–Voy a escribir un libro.

Su meta, a los dieciséis años, fue crear una historia, publicar un libro antes de cumplir los dieciocho. Pero no cualquier libro. No. Uno que dejara huella. Uno que hiciese a la gente reflexionar. Una creación tal, que más de una persona lo clasificara como uno de sus libros favoritos. Sí, eso quería Harry Styles. Pero, ¿qué podía causar tal impacto?

 _Romance._  No. Asco. Cursilerías que sólo leerían adolescentes rosas y mujeres ya entradas en la edad de la nostalgia.

 _Comedia._  Menos. Podría parecer loco, incluso afirmar serlo citando a Aristóteles con _«Todo genio tiene un gramo de locura»_ , pero ni por muy loco que estuviese, Harry estaba consciente de que con la comedia no sería muy probable causar impacto en la gente o al menos no lograría hacerlas reflexionar.

Nadie toma en serio la comedia.

 _Drama._  Podría ser. Lo meditó y, claro, anotó ‘drama’ en una libreta donde pronto comenzaría a anotar todo pequeño e importante detalle que incluyera su libro.

 _Tragedia_. ¡Eureka! Quizá si asustaba al mundo, lograría cambiarlo. Muerte, angustia y destrucción. Nada de guerras ni peleas sin sentido. Alguna enfermedad mortal, tal vez, o un accidente. Pero para poder plasmar con total realidad y sentimiento tales hechos, tenía que vivirlos.

Sí, ya lo dijimos. Harry está loco.

Lo de la enfermedad era más difícil, además de que no estaba en sus planes gastar el dinero de sus padres en médicos y hospitales. Así que un accidente estaba bien.

Tachó la palabra «drama» de su libreta y la cambió por «tragedia».

El punto era que Harry Styles había tomado su bicicleta y se había lanzado suicidamente contra el primer auto que pasó a una velocidad relativamente lenta y que dudosamente podría matarlo o dejarlo grave. Éste vehículo resultó ser el de la madre de Louis –con su hijo como ilegal conductor sin licencia– un domingo por la mañana.

Al ser una hora en la que no había gente por las calles, Louis robaba el auto de su madre para practicar el manejo de éste. Si su madre se enteraba, estaba frito. Así que cuando atropelló a un chico con rulos e impresionante atractivo, tenía tres opciones.

Uno, lo subía al auto y lo llevaba al hospital más cercano, recibiendo claro castigo de su madre al enterarse de sus andanzas. Dos, lo dejaba ahí a la suerte de la vida, arriesgándose a un demanda en cuanto el chico despertara y recordara el accidente. O tres –y la más razonable para estos momentos– subirlo a su auto y llevarlo a casa para chequear su estado y curar posibles heridas. El chico de rulos no se veía tan herido, después de todo. Sólo estaba inconsciente.

**

Así se habían conocido. Una vez Harry había despertado juraría ver a un ángel. Un ángel bronceado y de ojos azules.

Su libro se había tratado de esa experiencia y el resto lo había dejado a manos de su imaginación. No había tanta tragedia, a fin de cuentas y su libro sí había terminado por ser una novela rosa. Gracias a Dios, al New York Times parecía haberle gustado y el libro, posicionado dentro de los más vendidos, terminó por darle su prematura fama.

Miró al ángel de ojos azules que le permitió todo su ascenso y su sonrisa se borró. La expresión de Louis era de tristeza, nostalgia, como si algo le faltara. Cuando le preguntó qué le pasaba, recibió una respuesta de lo más inesperada.

–¿No has pensado en tener hijos? Nunca… ¿Nunca te ha llamado la atención ser padre?

–No podemos ser padres, amor –se acercó con una diminuta sonrisa de resignación –. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en ello?

–Soy el mayor de mis hermanos y el único que no tiene hijos –continuó hablando con la vista perdida en la ventana –. Quizá estoy siendo muy infantil, pese a que tengo treinta y dos años, pero…

Harry se sentó en el sofá más cercano a Louis y acarició uno de sus muslos en mero signo de cariño. Permanecieron así, con Louis mirando a la nada y Harry mirándolo a él, por un tiempo indefinido.

Una vez Harry creyó que el tema había quedado ahí, inconcluso pero a la vez terminado, la voz de Louis volvió a aparecer.

–Quiero adoptar un gato.

Y Harry ahora no sabía si reír o sentir ternura.

La exagerada imagen de Louis rodeado por miles de gatos, cual solterona, le causaba una gracia más bien bizarra. Pero era lo típico, recordemos que Harry estaba loco.

Inseguro de lo que había escuchado, preguntó:

–¿Un gato, amor?

Louis dijo que sí. Harry volvió a preguntar si estaba hablando en serio. Louis lo miró enojado. Harry temió por su integridad física –Louis no era agresivo, pero nunca se sabía –, así que había decidido creerle y fingir que la sorpresiva noticia no era de lo más rara.

–Creí que odiabas los animales –trató de no sonar burlón.

–Y no me gustan –respondió Louis –, pero Lottie me dijo que son buenos acompañantes y que bien podríamos considerarlo un bebé.

Al terminar de hablar, Louis miró a su pareja con una mirada de inocencia y fragilidad tan legítima, que Harry casi sintió que volvía a tener ante él al tímido Louis de dieciséis años que lo había atropellado. Imposibilitado a darle una negativa a ese hermoso ser que tenía frente a él, lo rodeó con sus brazos, llevándolo a su pecho, brindándole una muestra de cariño que en alguien tan energético y hasta hiperactivo como Harry resultaba poco común.

Él era más de  _acción._  ¿Se entiende la idea? Louis era el romántico de la relación.

**        

El escritor de treinta y un años –a dos meses de alcanzar la edad de su pareja– no terminaba de explicarse cómo el enfermero que tenía por compañero de vida podía ser tan veloz cuando de conseguir algo que quería se trataba. ¿Quiso un gato? Una hora después de pedirlo, lo tenía acurrucado sobre su regazo.

Adam.

No como Adam Levine. No como Adam Sandler. Tal vez como Adam Lambert… El punto es que esa bola de pelos bebé color anaranjado se llamaba Adam. Fin de la historia.

Louis parecía no poder estar más contento. Estaba en sus límites de felicidad, y si Louis estaba en sus límites de felicidad, Harry estaba en sus límites de felicidad.

Pasaron la tarde con el cachorro de gato (Harry comenzaba a dudar de que se les llamara así, mas Louis decía que así era) y se veía tan tranquilo, que Harry comenzó a aceptar que adoptarlo había sido una buena idea. Hasta que, claro, una llamada del hospital donde Louis trabajaba le provocó tener que dejar su cómodo apartamento. Al parecer estaban faltos de personal y necesitaban que Louis cubriera.

–Cuídalo mucho –sonrió Louis, colocándose su abrigo, antes de salir.

–Pero…

–Cuídalo –sentenció serio, para luego mirar a Adam y sonreír nuevamente –. Y tú pórtate bien con tu papá Harry, ¿escuchaste?

El pequeño felino de color naranja lo miró. Era la inocencia hecha gato. Louis y Harry se besaron rápidamente antes de que Louis tomara las llaves de su vehículo y se fuera.

**

Tres horas. Sólo tres horas fueron las que Louis no estuvo en su hogar, pero cuando llegó al fin, sintió que un huracán había pasado por allí.

–¿Qué rayos…?

El pasillo de entrada tenía papeles tirados por todas partes. Avanzó un poco más y miró a su izquierda, donde estaba la entrada a la cocina. Comida desparramada por todos lados, y claro, más papeles. Su cabeza comenzó a doler, pero a la vez su corazón subió sus latidos por minuto al tope. ¿Y si habían entrado a robar? ¿Y si… el ladrón aún se encontraba en el departamento?

–¿Hay… –titubeó en un débil susurro –, hay alguien aquí?

–Yo…

Casi desfalleció del susto, pero si la voz pertenecía a Harry todo estaba bien, se suponía. Venía de la sala.

La situación ahí era peor de lo que esperaba. Una mesa estaba volcada en el suelo; la mesita de centro permanecía vacía, con todos sus adornos regados por el suelo, y ni quería pensar en cómo limpiaría el desastre de los sofás.

Harry estaba desparramado en el suelo, mientras Adam dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa del comedor.

–¿Qué es todo este desastre? –preguntó Louis.

Adam despertó de inmediato, caminando velozmente hacia Louis. Ronroneó contra sus piernas y él lo tomó en brazos. Sonrió mirando al minino y lo elevó alto, acercándolo a su rostro para besar su peluda carita.

–Cariño, debemos devolver a esa bestia –pidió desde el suelo, Harry.

–¿De qué hablas, Harry? –lo miró sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no. Louis lo llamó ‘Harry’. ¡Louis lo llamó por su nombre de pila! No sobrenombres cariñosos, no palabras de amor.  _Harry_. Por poco y no dice ‘Harold’.

–Mira el desastre –se levantó rápidamente –. Ese pequeño demonio provocó todo esto.

–¡Ay, Harry! –bufó girando los ojos –. Todos sabemos lo desordenado que eres.

–¡Pero de verdad yo no hice nada de esto! –se defendió –. ¡Fue él! –apuntó la bola de pelos que Louis tenía en brazos.

–Miau.

Y Louis volvió de morir de ternura al escuchar a su gatito. Lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar al cuarto que compartía con Harry. Al pasar junto a este, se limitó a decirle que ordenara el desastre que había provocado y que, por favor, no volviera a culpar al pequeño Adam.

Era un gato, un gato bebé. Los gatos bebés no pueden provocar tal desastre. Los hombres con más de treinta años y de más de metro ochenta, como Harry, sí.

**

Esa noche Harry durmió en el sofá. No porque Louis lo hubiese desterrado de su cama. No porque la discusión hubiese seguido. Todo era culpa de ese maldito felino con parecido al Gato con Botas.

Harry, una vez había terminado de arreglar todo el desastre (menos una mancha en uno de los sillones, pero Louis no tenía por qué enterarse), había emprendido camino a su habitación. Era ya muy de noche, para ese entonces. Sin embargo, lo esperaba una poco agradable sorpresa.

Louis dormía plácidamente, eso era lindo de ver. Lo que no le pareció para nada de lindo, fue que ese tal Adam ocupara todo su espacio en la cama. Sí, estaba justo en medio y, como hemos dicho antes, Harry era muy grande como para caber en el poco espacio que sobraba.

Sin ánimos de despertar a su pareja y arriesgarse a que se molestara con él –otra vez –, se devolvió a la sala y se lanzó agotado sobre el sofá más grande. Se durmió al instante, no sin antes hacer un recuento de todo lo que Adam le había hecho pasar ese día.

Primero, lo había arañado en plena cara apenas Louis se había ido. Cuando lo soltó –por acto de reflejo y defensa propia –, Adam se había subido a la mesa de la entrada, tirando al suelo cada cosa que ahí había. Sólo eran papeles y unas cuantas revistas, podía recogerlas. Pero la guerra no acabó ahí. Fue al baño, sin importarle dejar sólo al gato ese, y mirar la herida y se sorprendió al ver que era muy notoria.

Y Louis no la notó cuando lo vio. Demasiado ocupado idolatrando a Adam.

Una vez limpió la herida con agua y salió del baño, fue a la cocina a hacerse un sándwich.

Nadie le advirtió a Harry lo que pasaría después.

Cuando ya había echado mayonesa, lechuga, tomates al pan y buscaba pepinillos en el refrigerador, Adam volvió a atacar. Aunque su víctima ya no fue Harry, fue el sándwich. Lo intentó morder repetidas veces mientras Harry no veía, pero al no lograrlo, lo empujó hasta botarlo al suelo. Siguió avanzando por los muebles hasta llegar a la sección de frutas, y los tomates y bananas sufrieron un cruel asesinato en sus manos (¿o debería decir ‘patas’?).

Lo siguiente que Harry recuerda es voltearse para terminar de preparar su sándwich y ver el espantoso desastre. Desastre que empeoró al corretear tras el ágil felino y recorrer todo el departamento –menos la habitación – intentando agarrarlo. Papeles por todos lados, comida… Bueno, lo que Louis se encontró al llegar.

–Dios maldiga a ese puto gato.

**

Louis despertó la mañana siguiente con Adam acurrucado en su estómago. Sonrió. ¿Acaso había algo más adorable que ese gatito? Sin embargo, cuando buscó a Harry en la cama, éste no estaba.

Se levantó con Adam ya despierto en brazos. Caminó a la cocina y agradeció que todo el apartamento fuese alfombrado, pues así podía andar descalzo sin problemas. Pasó por la sala y sintió su corazón trisarse. Harry dormía sobre un sofá –sin ninguna manta cubriéndolo – y un rasguño cubría su mejilla derecha. Dejó a Adam en el suelo y se acercó silencioso. Acarició la mejilla de Harry y éste se remeció, despertando lentamente.

–¿Cariño? –susurró casi sin modular. Había sido más bien un ‘cahino’, pero Louis había entendido el mensaje. Tantos años juntos.

–Es temprano, ¿por qué no vas a la cama? –le sonrió con ternura, sin sacar la mano de su mejilla.

Harry asintió, pero apenas vio al gato, el pánico se apoderó de él. Louis lo notó. Estaba demasiado cerca de él como para no notarlo.

–Amor… –intentó hablar Louis.

–Es sólo un gato, ¿no? –murmuró Harry, con cierta molestia, mientras se separaba de su pareja y caminaba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Louis se quedó donde estaba, petrificado. ¿Harry, el ser más gentil de la Tierra, acababa de enojarse? No era posible. Retomó su camino a la cocina. Adam debía tener hambre y un poco de leche le vendría bien.

Y pasó lo increíble.

Dejó unos segundos a Adam en el suelo, mientras le servía un poco de leche en su tazón. Sin embargo, a voltearse, pilló a Adam atacando sin piedad a las pobres lechugas de la canasta de verduras que estaba en la encimera.

–¡Adam! –Louis regañó, más el gato dio un olímpico salto para salir huyendo de la cocina y dirigirse a living.

Todo indicaba que el orden que Harry había tenido que hacer el día anterior no había valido la pena, porque a Adam no le había bastado con asesinar a la indefensa familia de lechugas, no, ahora seguía con cada adorno que se cruzaba a su paso por las mesas, sitiales y sillones de la sala.

–¡Adam, vuelve aquí! –volvió a gritar, tratando de atrapar a gatito, mas era en vano.

Louis estaba ‘a punto’ de alcanzarlo –según él –, cuando tropezó con la mesa de centro, pegándose en el pie. Cayó, gracias a Dios, sobre uno de los sofás, pero el dolor en sus dedos era insoportable, unido a la rabia en contra de Adam, y no pudo hacer más que llorar.

Harry había sentido toda la bulla desde la habitación. Había esperado un poco, quizás en venganza a Louis, para que viera lo que había sufrido la tarde anterior. Pero al escuchar sollozos, supo que su venganza se había salido de control.

–¡Cariño! –corrió a la sala, encontrándose con un pequeño Louis acurrucado, hecho bolita, en el sofá más grande. Quiso abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero primero debía atrapar a aquel vil animal que le había hecho soltar lágrimas a su ángel –. ¡Adam, ven aquí! –gritó con firme, y tanto Louis como Adam lo miraron sorprendidos, inmóviles.

–¿Hazza? –susurró Louis, alzando un poco la cabeza.

Harry aprovechó que ambos estaban inmóviles para tomar al más pequeño de su collar y alzarlo en el aire.

–Tú, pequeña bola de pelos, me tienes hasta la coronilla –susurró al animal, que lo miraba atento, con sus ojos abiertos al máximo –. Te daré dos opciones. O te portas bien y no haces llorar a tu mamá, o te juro que volver a la tienda de mascotas parecerá un sueño para ti a comparación de donde planeo enviarte.

–Amor…

–No, Louis –interrumpió a su pareja, que ya no lloraba y ahora permanecía dignamente sentado –. Adam podrá ser un bebé, pero debe acatar ciertas reglas.

–Sí, pero yo…

–Louis, es en serio.

–¡Intento decirte otra cosa! –reclamó, colocándose de pie –. Primero, no soy  _mamá_ , simplemente soy otro padre. Que seas más masculino que yo no te da derecho a tratarme como una chica.

 _En la cama no dices lo mismo,_  pensó Harry, pero decidió que esa clase de comentarios no eran oportunos cuando Louis Tomlinson ponía sus manos en jarras sobre su cintura, mostrándose desafiante.

–Y segundo –continuó Louis –. No podemos… Simplemente… ¡No podemos botar a Adam a la basura así como así!

–¿Botar a…, Adam? –preguntó confundido.

–Si… Tú dijiste que si Adam no se comportaba…

–Lo llevaría a un lugar que le haría desear estar en una jaula, en la tienda de mascotas –completó Harry, y Louis asintió –. No me refería a la basura, amor. Tengo corazón y soy humano, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Entonces…?

–El castigo para este felino, descendiente directo de Satanás, será irse donde Felicite.

–No… ¡No! ¡Donde Felicite no! –chilló un espantado Louis –. Por favor, amor. Podemos hacerlo. Podemos cuidar y entrenar a Adam juntos, sólo… Donde Felicite no, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo no volver a pelear contigo –y Louis, terminando de decir esto, tomó en sus brazos al gatito que Harry aún mantenía en el aire, acercándose luego a su pareja, quien comprendió que Tomlinson quería ser abrazado.

–Está bien. Les daré una oportunidad –sonrió besando el cabello de Louis.

No, no, no y no. Louis podía amar a todas sus hermanas menores por igual (algo muy sorprendente, considerando que estas eran cuatro), pero si había una de ellas que le causara temor, esa era Felicite. No tanto por su estrafalario esposo, ni por sus destructivos hijos… Ok, quizá sí era eso. Además, a eso había que sumarle que su hermana era la mujer más espontánea y desorganizada de la historia. Adam moriría o de hambre, o descuartizado por ese par de niños, o disecado por su cuñado.

–Miau –maulló Adam, en medio del abrazo.

–Podemos hacerlo –dijo Louis.

Sí, él y Harry podían lograrlo. Juntos. ¿Qué tan difícil sería entrenar a un gatito bebé…?

–¡Adam, vuelve aquí!

–¡No rompas el sofá!

–¡Llamaré a Felicite en este instante!

–¡Harry, no!

Adam definitivamente había llegado para ser más que una simple mascota.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado la historia. En lo personal, no me gustan los gatos, pero un perrito no habría servido para la temática de la historia, porque los perritos son buenos y los gatos malos. Y Adam es malo... Okay, olviden lo que dije.


End file.
